can't take the kid from the fight,
by exquisitedarkness
Summary: take the fight from the kid.
1. take the fight from the kid

can't take the kid from the fight, take the fight from the kid.

\

there's wall that separates them all; clear glass through and through.

everyone is broken whether noses grow or lips tell truth

and they're all actors, but mostly...mostly they're just fake.

/

lol some drabbles. i never thought id ever write a drabble. haha. but really a drabble for each character, while i attempt to write the next few chapters of CROSS THE LINE.

read&review, por favor.

i love you guys.


	2. paint yourself a picture

"**paint yourself a picture; something perfectly obscure, to hide away the messes behind your manicure."**

Nothing tastes better than skinny feels.

In a world where perfect means talent; means skin and bones and size zeroes, all she wants is to never eat again.

Nobody knows of course, because nobody can see. Her body rots from the inside out starting with her beautiful mind. Two years of puberty, baby fat, and playground taunting have left her scarred and desperate. And if it's not negative calories, it doesn't go past her perfectly lip-glossed lips.

It happens because she can't ever get what she wants. Because everything is a contest and her parents are never home enough to care. And soon she'll be a hundred pounds; another victory.

She prays that even if her life is short, they'll wrap her bones in couture.

They'll say she was always smiling, always so put together.

And her efforts to play the perfect girl will shine through even in her casket.

She will be **victorious.**


	3. go on and try to tear me down

**"you can take everything i have; you can break everything i am like i'm made of glass, like i'm made of paper."**

She dyes her hair and calls it cupcakes.

Really it just reminds her of the fourth grade.

She used to love china dolls. Pretty ones, with cherry lips and coiffed hair. Her mother would sew little dresses (this was before her brother was born), and together they would switch the old ones for the new. Fresh fabric, fresh little imagination.

They'd all drink tea and she'd tell stories.

They would listen because that's all china dolls can do.

She was very happy.

Here's a story for you.

One day her relatives from Minnesota came for a visit. They were all nice except for one. She can still taste the blood from a bitten lip, still feel the "ouchy" on the tip of her tongue. He smashed her china doll, and took her virginity while everyone else was in the yard.

Her leg still bares the scar from one of the shards.

Her hair is red as her blood.


	4. i didn't know it would hurt like this

**"these walls between you and i, always pushin' us apart, nothin' left but scars fight after fight."**

All they do is yell.

She's not very old but not very young either. Words like knives pierce her bedroom door late at night and break her even though they're meant for another. Why can't they be like normal families?

The cartoons on television show happy people. No matter how many times they fall, the characters are always perfectly fine by the next episode. The girls find their happily ever after in handsome men, and pretty gowns. It all seems so easy. She wants it. But all she's tasted in her short life is bitterness and pain.

Divorce chews her family and spits it out, and she vows to never fall in love.

Ninth grade brings eyeliner and too many coats of mascara. It also brings a boy with brooding dark eyes. He dresses like a badass but he's also quite pretty. When he asks, she says yes but even a year and eleven months can't bring her to say the "L" word.

Well she says it. But she doesn't mean it.


	5. he crushed all your dreams

**"you gave him all the best of you, but i'm afraid your best wasn't good enough"**

He grows up thinking his father doesn't like him.

Like his actual presence makes him squirm.

He wants to love his daddy so bad, but how is that possible when he gets nothing in return?

It isn't.

When he's fifteen he gets a girlfriend. She's pretty and sharp and likes to cut things up with scissors. Her words are knives but she reserves the softer ones just for him. She teaches him a few things about love.

In reality she is the only thing he has. His mother is nothing but a doll; his father an indifferent sperm donor. They give him money. They feed him.

The end.

But he worries. At night with his fingers tangled in her hair, he looks at his savior and prays she'll never go. What is he without her? **Alone. Unloved.** Sometimes they "break up" but they never break up.

He feels like there's a part of her that'll never fully be his. Like she's hidden it away from the world, even him. Completely and totally untouchable.

Something in her eyes keeps him on his toes when he just wants to drown.

He says the "L" word and means it so much his heart aches.


	6. just like kindergarten

**"watch your mouth, oh because your speech is slurred just enough that you might swallow your tongue."**

It starts in kindergarten

Mommy notices her little boy loves dollies. He likes to dress them, and make them talk in his cute little high-pitched voice. Everything else; toy trucks, sticks and mud, falls to the wayside. And mommy does the only thing she can think of.

She panics. She buys him a puppet; a real one. A manly one. And she throws his dollies (how did he even get those anyway?) into the garbage disposal and grinds them up.

Now he speaks through his puppet. Twelve years later and this is all he knows. His true thoughts; the ones that are supposed to be bottled up inside come spilling out before he can stop them. And even though he's the one speaking, this doesn't seem to matter.

One day though, he knows he's going to need to drop the act.

Girls don't like puppets. They don't like boys who walk around with dolls on their arms. Even his friends hold wariness in their eyes, as if he's going to crack someday.

Sometime soon he'll need to be himself.

The only problem is that he doesn't know how. He's never had the chance to develop his own personality.

Just because Mommy didn't want her little boy to play with dollies.


End file.
